


The Past Always Returns

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Horror, Kidnapping, Near Death Experiences, Out of Character, Puzzles, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: After high school, the midnight club disbanded and scattered. When a mysterious person takes their children to force them to the continue the game, will they be able to save everyone?
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Kevin Keller
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It all started from a scream. FP Jones quickly sat up and ran into his son's bedroom. The room was a mess and his sixteen year old son was gone. He saw 'Let this meeting of the midnight club commence' was written on the wall in what looked like blood.  
"No," he said. He though he had escaped Riverdale, but it was dragging him back. He ran to his daughter, Jellybean, room. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw her sleeping in bed.  
"What's wrong?" a voice asked. He turned around and saw his wife, Gladys.  
"Someone took Jughead," FP said.  
"We need to call the police," Gladys said.  
"Don't," FP said. "I have a feeling whoever did this is very dangerous and contacting the police will just anger them. I have to get to Riverdale."  
"Be safe," Gladys said. "And bring him back safe."  
"I will," FP promised. He kissed her head and went to pack his bag. He did it as quick as possible. He carried his bag to the thrive way and threw his backpack into the trunk of his car. He then speed off.  
\---  
In New York, Hermione Lodge went back into her penthouse after a fundraiser. She found her living room in shambles. She found popcorn spilled on the couch. "Veronica," Hermione called out. She went to Veronica's bedroom and gasped at what she found.  
'Let this meeting of the midnight club commence.' Hermione dropped her bag into the floor. The memories of her high school years came flooding back. She quickly packed her bag and ran to her car. She then drive straight to the airport.  
\---  
Jughead Jones woke up in a dark room. His ankle was chained to the foot of a bed. He quickly noticed he wasn't alone. He was joined by three boys and three girls. They were also chained to beds, but they haven't woken up yet.  
He laid in bed. A few minutes later the others started waking up. "Who are you?" one of the girls asked.  
"Who are you?" one of the boys asked.  
"It looks like we're all in the same situation," Jughead said. "It wouldn't be smart to argue with each other. My names is Jughead."  
"Jughead, that's dumb name," one of the guys said.  
"Would you rather call me Forysthe?" Jughead said.  
"True," he said. "I'm Reggie."  
"I'm Archie," another boy said.  
"Kevin," the final boy said.  
One of the girls spoke up. "Names Betty," she said.  
"Veronica," the next girl said.  
"I'm Josie," the final girl said.  
"Do any of you know why we're here?" Kevin said.  
"No clue," Veronica said. That's when the door opened. Do to how dark the room was, they couldn't see the person. Jughead could make out a feminine figure, but that was all he could make out.  
"Good, you're awake," the figure said. They had a feminine voice. "Let the game begin."  
"What game?" Reggie asked.  
"The game your parents started two decades ago," the figure said. "Every 24 hours they haven't finished the game, I will kill one of you. If they finish the game before your all dead, they win and you may leave."  
The person then left, leaving a sense of dread in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

FP pulled up to his old high school, having a feeling the game would begin here. To his surprise, he found Fred Andrews, Hermione Lodge, Alice Cooper, Sierra McCoy, Tom Keller, and Marty Mantle. "FP Jones, were you called here to?" Alice asked.  
"Yeah," FP said. "Where's Penelope?"  
"No clue," Hermione said. "Do you think she's behind this?"  
"I mean, she was the game master," FP said. Marty pulled on the door, and it easily opened. The group entered the school quietly. The hallways had a eerie feeling to it. They heard footsteps behind them. They turned around and saw none other than Penelope Blossom.  
"I'm so glad you guys could make it," she said. "I missed you all dearly."  
"Where is my son?" FP asked, in a angry voice.  
"You will find that out when you finish my quest," Penelope said. "You can find your quest in one of these classrooms. But beware, after the first twenty hours of your quest, one of the kids will be executed. This gives you a total of seven days to complete the quest. Your timer begins now."  
\---  
Betty was laying in bed when she felt something under her pillow. She picked up the pillow and found a key. She went to the lock of the chain on her ankle, and she put the key in it. The chains then feel off. "Guys check under your pillow," Betty said.  
The others also found keys. Soon everyone was free of their chains. "Start looking for away out," Betty said. The group then start to examine the area. Jughead had found a light switch and turned it on. The group then realized just how small the room was. It was only about ten seven feet wide.  
Veronica found a article on the wall. It was about the murder of Jason Blossom. Kevin noticed what she was staring at. "That poor kid was murdered because he threatened to expose his family's drug business," Kevin explained. "Killed by his own father."  
"That's screwed up," Veronica said. Betty let out a sigh.  
"Me and my mom live in Greendale and he used to date my sister," Betty said. "He ended up getting pregnant. They wanted to runaway and elope, but my mom sent her to a nunnery instead. Poor girl doesn't even know Jason is dead."  
"Was she sent to the sisters of quiet mercy?" Reggie asked. Betty nodded. "My cousin was sent there. She said they gave the patients some drug called fizzle rocks, saying they were candies."  
"Yeah it's amazing that place hasn't been shut down yet," Betty said. There was then a moment of silence.  
"I can't find the entrance," Jughead declared.  
"It's official, whoever did this is a maniac," Reggie said.  
"Don't give up yet," Betty said. "We have to escape before the first 24 hours is up. We got in here somehow so there's got to be a away out."  
The group then nod and go back to looking.  
\---  
The adults were hard at work looking for their quest. "Six hours have already passed," Hermione reported. "18 more and one of our kids will be dead."  
"Don't give up," FP said. "I promised my wife I would bring our son home safe and I attend to keep that promise."  
"So your married?" Alice asked. "Surprising seeing how you could never keep a partner back in highschool."  
"People change Alice," FP said. "You clearly have."  
There was a moment of awkward silence when Hermione yelled, "Got it!" she yelled. She held up some paper. "I found the quest paper."  
"Good," Tom said. "What does it say?"  
"Search the catacombs for what you seek, then venture where they serve meat, once the beast is slain by the hellcaster is only when you find what your so desperately looking for," Hermione read at loud.  
"If I remember correctly, Alice was the hellcaster," Sierra said.  
"So I'm going to have to face off against anything from a bear to a serial killer," Alice said. She then let out a sigh. "Alone."  
"You don't have to fight it alone," FP said. "You just have to deliver the killing blow."  
"So the catacombs are definitely the library," Hermione said. "I already checked and it's unlocked."  
"Then lets go," Alice said. "We've already wasted a good five minutes."  
The group then ventured to the library.  
\---  
"This is hopeless," Veronica said. "We're not going to get out of here alone. We just need to sit back and hope our parents get here before the first 24 hours is up."  
"We can't just sit around," Kevin said. "The person who took us put the keys under our pillows for a reason."  
"Maybe it was just to make our deaths at the hands of them more interesting," Archie said.  
"Then lets rest and regroup when we wake up," Betty said. "I don't think any of us got a goodnight sleep last night."  
"I agree with Betty," Jughead said. "Well all work better after some rest."  
The groups then went back to their beds. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, the teens were finally able to fall asleep.  
\---  
The adult group spent endless hours in the library, searching threw every book possible. They couldn't find a single clue. Tom looked at the intercom. "Hey crazy lady, can we get a hint?" he yelled.  
"I can't," she said. "It's against the game master's code."  
"You're a maniac, you know that?" Tom snapped.  
"Careful, or your son will be the first to go," she said. Tom let out a low growl.  
Alice snuck into the Liberian's office. She saw a interesting book on the desk. It was entitled 'Griffons and Gargoyles player pamphlet.' She opened the book and found a key. On the page it said it was to the janitor's closet and it said to go there. Alice ran out of the office.  
"I found what we were supposed to find," Alice yelled. "We have to go to the janitor's closet."  
"Clever girl," Penelope said, over the intercom. "But you're too late. The first 24 hours are over. Which means the first victim will be executed."


	3. Chapter 3

They woke up to screaming. They saw one of the beds caught on fire. Archie grabbed the blanket on his bed and tried to put the fire out. It eventually went out on its own. There was a body on the bed. "I guess the first 24 hours are up," Kevin said. Archie examined the room and quickly realized the body belongs to Reggie.  
"Looks like whoever is behind this isn't joking around," Veronica said. Someone then entered the room. It was a man in a bear mask. He looked at the teens for a moment before tossing Reggie's body over his shoulder. He then left quietly.  
They tried to find where he came from, but the lights went out before they could. Once the lights were back on, the man was gone and so where the burnt sheets. "We have to get out of here," Josie said. "Before the next 24 hours are up."  
Archie leaned against a painting when he feel on his back. "Are you ok?" Veronica asked, as the others ran to him.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he said.  
"I think you found the exit," Betty said. Archie turned around and saw a door. He let out a groan when he saw a three digit key pad.  
"We're never going to get out of here," Kevin groaned.  
"Let's not give up," Betty said. "Look around for answers and don't try to open the door. There could be only a certain amount of tries you get before it doesn't work or it might alert whoever's behind this. We all have to agree on it before we try a code."  
"I agree with Betty," Archie said. "Let's just keep looking and hope we figure it out before the next 24 hours is up."  
\---  
The adult group made their way to the janitor's closet. Alice unlocked the door and opened it. She found a sword in it. She knew it was definitely real do to the sharp edge of it. "I guess this is what I have to use to slay the beast," Alice said.  
"Yeah," Sierra said. "We should head to the lunchroom. I think that's where they meant for us to go next."  
"Definitely," FP said. The group then run to the classroom. The room was darker than the others. "Start looking everywhere. A clue can be anything or anywhere."  
The group then started to examine the room. Sierra went to the meat locker and screamed when she saw what was in there. A burnt up body was in there. "What is it?" Marty asked. He then saw what she was starring at.  
"No, Reggie, no," he said. He collapsed to his knees. "No, no, no, no, no."  
"Marty I'm so sorry," Sierra said.  
"I'm going to kill that women," Marty promised.  
"All in do time," Sierra promised. "All in do time."  
\---  
Three hours later, Alice finally found the clue. It was another key, but this one to the computer lab. "We found it," Alice declared. "And in recorded time."  
"Now let's get to the computer lab," FP said. They ran to the computer lab. Once they entered, the door shut and locked behind them. Penelope was waiting for them.  
"You guys are doing well," she said. "But will you pass the next round. You have a hour to decide which one of you will die. If you can't decide, I will kill two of your kids."  
Before they could say anything, Penelope vanished into a puff of smoke and they saw a timer started.


	4. Chapter 4

The group was arguing over who was going to die. Twenty minutes had already passed. "I will," Marty said. "I already lost my kid, I don't want you guys to lose yours."  
"I will," Alice said. "I've been a awful person. Sent my pregnant teenage daughter to a nunnery that tortured me, when I should have comforted her. I almost sent my other daughter when I found birth control pills in her room."  
"No matter who goes this is going to be a hard choice," Hermione said. "So lets pull straws. Whoever pulls the shortest one will be the one who dies."  
"I agree," Tom said. "It's the only way to do this in a fair way to decide."  
Hermione grabbed a bucket with pencils in it. She made sure they were all the same size expect for one. She shuffled the pencils to make sure everyone had a fare shot. "Ready?" Hermione said.  
"Yeah," they said. They each pulled a pencil from the bucket. Tom ended up picking the shortest end.  
"Tom, I'm so sorry," Alice said.  
"It's ok, just tell my son that I love him," Tom said.  
"I will," Alice said. Tom hit the intercom button.  
"We've made our decision," Tom said over the intercom. A minute or two later, Penelope entered the room. "I will be the one to sacrifice myself."  
"I'm ok with this," Penelope said. She then walked over and stabbed him in the neck. He fell over, dead. The group then went quiet. "The next part of your journey is one the knife."  
"You're a sick woman," FP said.  
"I know," Penelope said, sounding proud of herself. She then left the room and FP grabbed the knife.  
"Beware the jabberwolky," he read aloud. "The jaws that bight and the claws that catch. Go to the bed in the room were the king and queen were crowned. There you will slay the beast."  
"The gym," Sierra said. "That's where Alice and Hal were crowned homecoming king and queen."  
Alice pulled out her sword. "Then let's go slay this beast," she said.  
\---  
Back with the teens, they were still looking for the password to the door. Veronica went back to the article and noticed Jason's birthday could be a three digit code. "Guys I have a idea," Veronica said. "We could try Jason Blossom's birthday. It says it on this article."  
"Good idea," Betty said. The rest agreed to it. Veronica walked to the door and typed in 360 or "March 6th 2000." The door then opened. The group then went out of the room.  
There then was a gunshot. There was a gunshot from out of nowhere. Veronica was hit in the forehead. It killed her on impact. The others then screamed.  
"I think we just fell into another trap," Archie said. Some green gas dropped onto them. They were immediately knocked out.


	5. Chapter 5

The teens woke up. They were chained to a wall and gagged. A woman entered the room. Veronica recognized that woman. Her picture was in the article and it said she was Jason Blossom's mother.  
"You know, today I was feeling a little generous," the woman said. "That's why I left the keys under the pillow. So you guys wouldn't be restrained to those beds the entire time. But you guys decided to try to escape."  
Of course we did, Jughead thinks. We didn't want to just sit around and wait for you to kill us.  
"But the game is almost over now," Penelope said. "Once they sleight the jabberwock, they have two hours to find you guys before this place sets on fire. Then they lose the game."  
Kevin managed to get his gag out and spit on Penelope. She turned to him and whipped the spit off of her face. "Looks like we have a hero here," Penelope said. She walked over to Kevin. "Do you know what heroes get?"  
She then grabbed a knife and stabbed him in the stomach. "Heroes get what they deserve," she said. She then left the room. Betty managed to get the gag out of her mouth.  
"Kevin, stay with me," Betty said. "We're on the home stretch. We can get you medical help when we get out of here."  
His vision then got blurry. "Please Kevin," Betty said, her voice cracking. "You don't deserve to die. Just think of your dad. He's almost here."  
Kevin's head then hung low. His chest stopped moved. Betty let out a sob as she saw Kevin was dead. "I didn't know you and Kevin were close," Archie, who had finally got his gag out, said.  
"When he lived in Greendale, we were bestfriends," Betty said. "When his mom died, him and his dad moved to Texas. Two months before this all began, I found him on Instagram and we started texting again."  
"I'm so sorry," Archie said. "I wish I could hug you."  
"It's ok," Betty said. The room then went quiet again.  
\---  
The adult group enters the gymnasium. "Do you have the sword?" FP asked.  
"Yes," Alice said. She pulled out the word as a cloud of smoke appeared. "That must be the beast."  
The person who emerged made Alice freeze. It was her ex husband Hal. The person who she moved to Greendale to avoid. "You thought you could escape me?" Hal asked. "We all know we belong together."  
"No we don't," Alice said. Hal got out the sword and the pare started to fight. The others watched closely. Hal was more experienced then Alice. She realized she couldn't win if she played fair, but nothing about this was fare. She stabbed him in the ribs.  
"I will always be with you," Hal said, using his last breath to get it out. He feel to the floor dead.  
"Smart move," Penelope said. "Now you have two hours to find your kids before their dungeon burst into flames. Your timer starts now."  
\---  
The teens hung there heads low. They knew they were probably going to die today. Josie was the first to speak up, "if it counts for anything, I had a good time working with you guys."  
"Me too," Betty said. "If we were under better circumstances, I could see us being friends."  
"If we make it out alive, do you guys want to maybe get coffee?" Jughead asked.  
"I'd like that," Betty said, with a smile.  
"Me too," Josie said.  
"Me three," Archie said. The teens then smiled at each other. They became concerned when they smelled smoke.  
\---  
The adults think of where the kids could be kept. There time was quickly running out. The doors to the school were now unlocked. "I heard they have a warehouse down the road," Alice said. "It's worth a shot."  
"Better than just sitting around here," FP said. The group then quickly left the school. They made it to the warehouse, but it was already caught ablaze.


	6. Chapter 6

FP was the first to burst into the building. "Jughead," FP kept calling out. He saw Jughead was restrained to the wall. He ran to him and unchained him. he caught him before he could hit the floor.  
"Help the others," Jughead said.  
"I will," FP said. "But first I have to help you."  
FP carried Jughead out of the burning building. He laid him on the ground as he called 911. Seirra and Josie had already made it out of the building. Hermione walked over to FP.  
"I can't find Veronica," Hermione said. "I think she's dead. I saw one of the kids, I think Tom's, body with a stab wound in his stomach."  
"Hermione I'm so sorry," FP said. He pulled her in for a hug. They then realize Alice and Betty were still trapped inside. FP turned to Hermione. "Take care of Jug while I'm gone."  
With that, FP ran back into the burning building. He saw Alice trying to pick up some debris. He ran to her. "Betty got trapped under these debris," Alice said. FP then helped Alice lift up the debris. He picked up Betty and ran to the exit.  
By the time he was out of the building, he noticed Alice hadn't made it out yet. Once he had Betty in a safe place, he ran to the building. As he was about to enter, the building exploded into flames.  
\---  
The kids where checked out at the hospital. Most of the kids just had raw skin from where they were chained. Betty's left leg was broken. Now all they had to do was wait for news about Alice.  
Betty and FP were the only ones awake when the doctor came out. "Are you two here for Miss. Cooper?" She asked.  
"Yes," Betty said. "How's my mom?"  
"She didn't make it," she said sadly. Betty then went into a state of shock. Her expression then went completely blank. She was like this for five minutes before she let out a sob. FP held her close.  
"I'm so sorry for your lost," FP said. "You can move in with me and Jughead for as long as you need."  
"Thank you," Betty said. She continued to sob as FP kept her close. She eventually feel asleep. FP didn't bother her. He knew she needed to rest. A wave of relief washed over him as he realized this was over, but things will never go back to normal.


	7. Epilogue

Two weeks after the fire, Penelope and her goons were arrested. Penelope got a life sentence for kidnapping, murder, and countless other charges. Her goons got lesser sentences for helping to make a case against her.  
Twenty years have passed since everything went down. FP joined the police force in Toledo and was elected sheriff. Sierra and Josie moved back to Riverdale. Sierra was serving her second term as mayor. Hermione started up started a wine business in New York. She was now the leader of the biggest wine business in the united states.  
As for the kids, they became bestfriends. Betty and Jughead ended up falling in love. Three years after graduation, they got married. They had twins named Alice and Kevin. Jughead wrote a novel about what happened and he became a world famous author. Betty became a journalist. They moved to New York.  
Josie moved to New York and played her songs in central park. She was just signed to a record label. Archie took over his father's construction company. He eventually had the courage to come out as gay. His friends and dad were very supportive of him. He's getting married this October to a boy from Greendale named Amrose. Betty had set them up.  
Everyone still had scars from what happened. They'd never forget those who were lost. They chose to live everyday for them. They kept their legacies alive. No one will ever forget Alice Cooper, Reggie Mantle, Kevin and Tom Keller, and Veronica Lodge as long as their alive.


End file.
